


Beautiful Confidence

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Gabrielle is jealous of Ginny.





	Beautiful Confidence

Ginevra Weasley was an amazing girl who truly didn't seem to care what other people thought of her, and Gabrielle admired that greatly - she had grown up constantly obsessing over how to appear impeccably perfect as a Delacour should be, and never in a million years would she have the redhead's confidence.  
It truly amazed Gabrielle how feisty Ginny was - she was the youngest daughter, as was Gabrielle, but she had brothers and they would have forced her to grow a backbone very early in life. She was tough, smart, good with hexes, and spoke her mind even if nobody wanted her to. She didn't seem to care that her hair was messy, or her tan was uneven, or about her appearance. This was in stark contrast to how Apolline Delacour had raised her daughters.  
In fact the only time Gabrielle had ever seen Ginny dress up and wear make-up was on Fleur's wedding day, they had worn matching dresses but Ginny's was longer, perhaps because she was taller. She hadn't batted her eyelashes at Harry, as Fleur liked to tease her about - that had been for Ginny, who coughed in embarrassment. Her sister might have been the prettiest woman in the room but the redhead had positively glowed, her hair sparkled in the light and her laughter sounded better than any of the music that played.  
Gabrielle envied Ginny for her self-assurance and strength, she wished she could also be carefree enough not to care if other girls laughed at her, or if the boys thought she was ugly. Ginny's confidence was beautiful in a way she and her sister couldn't ever be, and Gabrielle hated that. She wished she had the other girl's beauty.


End file.
